Of Bites and Closets
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: PG is a horrible host. Really, he is. He leaves his guests alone to do what they want for far too long. ::Lime/light lemon::


**Rated for lime/light lemon. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**:: ::**

It's a mess of sweat, moans, and groans. Gray flesh sliding against pale peach skin. The thick, loud slap of flesh against flesh. Sweet, low gasps and moans wrenching their way from thick pink lips as thin gray lips worked wonders on a long pale neck, suckling like a newborn at her pulse. The warmth of blood pressing against Marshall Lee's tongue as he lapped up the cold beads of perspiration near Fionna's pulse.

Marshall Lee smirks at the young blonde's desperate groans of his name as she rises her hips to meet with his, gasping and moaning—ordering—for him to go faster, faster. But he ignores her pleas, working his forked tongue around her pulse, lapping away her sweat, kissing the center of her collarbone. He holds her tight, reveling in how she wraps her arms around his neck and tries, fruitlessly, to speed him up. Fruitlessly, because he's the Vampire King and he can do whatever he wants, because he's the Vampire King and he needs no other reason.

Fionna squirms around in a fit, but, having no other purchase than Marshall Lee's hips and neck, she doesn't have much luck. Her only success is having Marshall Lee thrust a bit harder in shock. She claws at his back, throwing her head back and shouting his name, breathlessly, hoping to get him to _speed the hell up_ for the love of glob! He was taking the teasing "romantically slow" thing she had said earlier _way _too seriously. But with his hands holding her waist, keeping her exactly where he wants her, she couldn't do much but wait and feel as Marshall Lee does what he wants with her. Feel as the Vampire King snakes his incredibly long forked tongue around the shell of her ear, as he presses a kiss to the underside of her chin with slow confidence, as he nibbles on her shoulders with his sharp eyeteeth, scrapes his fangs on the thin and sensitive skin of her neck.

She moans at the last, making her lover smirk against her skin. He continues his slow pace, watching as she squirms with eager impatience. It isn't like he can blame her; he _is_ good. And she—there are no words for the cloud he's drifting on now, far better than Cloud Nine. He didn't remember humans being so…so much like Fionna.

He moves a hand from her waist to lose it in her long locks of blonde hair, simmering and smooth. He pulls her head up to see her by it, watching her blue eyes clouded by impatient lust, her pert little lips open in one of her more common silent moans, sweat glistening on her forehead. Marshall Lee smirks and closes his mouth over hers in a breathtaking kiss, laughing silently when Fionna throws herself into it, scratching her nails up from his back, up to his neck, landing finally in his dark hair to keep him where she wants—all the while squirming against the single hand keeping her in place, begging him to go faster. When Fionna brakes the kiss for much-needed air, Marshall Lee chuckles, finally obliging her, wanting to see her gasp and groan for air, just because he could _make_ her do it.

He starts suckling on her neck again, right on her pulse, red eyes rolling back at the warm feel of her pulsing vein and the warmth engulfing another part of his body. How long has it been since he's had the fresh coppery taste of warm blood, not just the sugary flavor of the color red? Far too long, just to appease this golden hair girl less than one nineteenth of his age. His tongue feels the desperate pumping of her heart, fast and lusty.

Fionna keeps scratching on his back, groaning, slapping herself onto him as hard and as fast as she could, letting out little moans as she manages to get him to thrust in just _right there, _listening out for Marshall Lee's rare and low sounds of approval. She is glad that he's finally let her go at her own pace, but she's also glad that he's held her off for so long—it made this so much sweeter. She nips at his neck, kissing the two twin teeth-marks on it, grinning widely when he lets out a rare groan. When Marshall Lee copies the motion, scraping his teeth deliciously over her pulse, she thrusts herself down harder, biting her lip as not to scream.

The sight of her chewing on her lip makes him groan, absentmindedly digging his fangs into her the soft flesh of her neck. He watches as Fionna's eyes grow wide and she groans lightly and tightens around him. A gush of blood lifts up to meet with his thin gray lips, warm and bitter with just a tang of sweet strawberries. Marshall Lee takes a deep swing of the red blood and draws back, not wanting to kill her because—look at her, she's _Fionna_. He also doesn't want to be responsible for making an entire species extinct. Her blood tastes just like she does, strong and sassy. He bites down on his own lip, watching as Fionna thrusts herself down one last time, her inner muscles clenching tightly around him.

The new grip drags a gasp out of Marshall Lee and makes him stumble backwards in the pocket-sized closet, slamming him against a wall with Fionna still wrapped around him. The grip of her new high brings him to his peak too, and he's glad for the wall behind him, otherwise he knows his knees would have given out.

It is a short while before Fionna rips herself from Marshall Lee. She pulls up her underwear and yanks down her skirt. Her cheeks are flushed red. Marshall Lee admires her after-sex glow for a second, smiling at her. His revere is broken when the fourteen-year-old says, "You might want to zip your pants."

Marshall Lee blinks. "Right," he mutters, punctuating it with the decisive _zip _of his zipper. He watches as Fionna looks around in the cleaning supplies for her bunny hat. "You might want to let your hair out—and keep it on the left side," he suggests.

Fionna's fingers search around her neck and feel the warm liquid of her blood, the wound already closing. She scowls. "Clean up your mess!" she orders, looking at her bloodied red fingers.

Marshall Lee chuckles. "Gladly," he announces, latching his lips onto her neck again, using his slim forked tongue to lap up the warm bitter blood. When he comes away, he licks the red from his mouth and grinned.

"Why'd you bite me anyway?" Fionna demands, faking anger by crossing her arms over her chest, looking so cute that the Vampire King can't help but grin.

Marshall Lee shrugs. "Don't pretend you didn't love it." A solid punch on the shoulder is his response. He smirks, his fangs peaking out over his lips. "C'mon, let's go before Bubblebutt comes back."

Fionna huffs, arranging her hair around the scar that will probably be there for a while. Marshall Lee grabs the bunny hat that she's been looking for and handed it to her. "Leave Gumball alone," she mutters.

Marshall Lee crosses his arms. "Don't protect him," he complains. The after-sex euphoria is wearing thin. He scowls. "He left us alone long enough to have some fun; he's not a very good host."

Fionna frowns. "Shut up."

Marshall Lee smirks, knowing he's won. "C'mon," he says, finishing the job of adjusting her blonde hair on her shoulder. Then he opens the door for her, as much of a gentleman as he can pretend to be. Truth is, he just wants to see her ass shake.

Outside the closet, the moon is high, as they can see by the window-walls. The candy walls are bathed in the gray moonlight. Prince Gumball is running down the halls, papers in his hands, looking as if he has no idea what his two friends were doing while he was gone. Fionna lets out a grateful sigh and takes a step away from Marshall Lee, hoping Gumball doesn't have the Vampire King's uncanny sense of smell and can't smell the scent of sex wafting out from underneath the closed closet door.

"Fionna," Gumball says with wide eyes, a surprised smile on his face, "you let your hair out." The statement is more a question.

Marshall Lee watches as Fionna's cheeks grown an appetizing shade of scarlet. He licks his lips as she stumbles on her words and says, "Y—yeah, I think I…I'll keep it like this for a while."

Marshall Lee smirks, knowing the reason. "Good," he praises, "it looks nice like that."

Gumball scowls, having wanted to say that himself. But he nods anyway, watching as Fionna's face turns a bright red.

Marshall Lee places a hand on the small of Fionna's back, smirking at the distasteful look on Prince Gumball's pink face. "You gonna show us that science-y shizz or not, Bubblebutt?"

Gumball sighs. "Come along now," he says exasperatedly, turning his back to the pair in order to lead them along.

Marshall Lee presses a kiss to Fionna's forehead when the Candied Prince isn't looking. "Escapades are fun," he mutters in her ear.

Fionna offers him a smile. "I know."

**:: ::**

**This is my first Adventure Time. I like the genderbent version more than the original and this just kind of popped up, so I wrote it. R&R. YOU WERE WARNED, PLEASE DON'T REPORT. Besides. It's light. Like, compared to with I can and _have_ written, this is super light. At least, I think it is…**

**R&R.**


End file.
